Clash of Titans
by LadyAlambielKnightofNarnia
Summary: The Battle of Beruna ended, but their personal battle didn't end until these titans clashed one last time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: The Battle of Beruna ended, but their personal battle didn't end until these titans clashed one last time.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this oneshot can be read as a standalone though I recommend you read _Chosen_ first as this is essentially that story's sequel.

**Clash of Titans**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Warmth. That was the first thing I became aware of as it filled my entire being. Like a flame transforming into a blaze, I could feel it sweep through me driving back the cold dark nothingness I had been trapped in. The next moment I was struggling to take a breath as I lowered my forelegs back to the ground. I caught a glimpse of Aslan, but the fact that my Lord was alive didn't fully register as I suddenly found myself collapsing to the ground. Hot, fiery pain lanced through my left side and I struggled to keep myself from showing the pain I was in when I dropped heavily onto my right side while my claymore fell from my grasp. Searching my memories of what had happened before I confronted Jadis, I could only assume that the struggle with Otmin had been responsible for my injuries. I hadn't been able to get the Minotaur off my back before he stabbed me several times and then slammed me into several boulders. The impact must have broken several of my horse ribs, judging by the amount of pain coming from my side...not to mention past experience with such injuries.

A small sigh escaped me as I recalled driving my twin blades into Otmin's back and leaving the Minotaur who had caused such grief over the years to die on the battlefield. I almost regretted that Otmin, who had no honor, was allowed the courtesy of falling in an honorable battle when he had ensured that my father, the most honorable warrior I knew, was slain without honor in the aftermath of a battle. I needed to retrieve my swords and confirm Otmin's demise. With that thought, I put my right hand out and braced myself as I attempted to rise to my feet again. The pain in my side flared again as my injuries protested any type of movement. I couldn't help wincing, but then I took a fortifying breath. I had to stand, to move, the Four...I needed to make sure the Four were safe. I needed to make sure Peter and Edmund had come through the battle unscathed and their sisters...I could only hope that they had been able to avoid the battle, their lack of training made them too vulnerable.

I took another breath and ignored the pain that accompanied the action. Once again, I shifted my weight and attempted to stand. A small and very welcome voice rang out just after I failed to attain my feet again. "Oreius!"

Looking up I was pleased to see Princess Lucy running toward me. For as she came closer, I could see she was unharmed and I hoped that meant the same for her sister at least. The sunlight glinted on something in her hand and, once she reached me, I could see the small cordial clutched tightly in her fist. This young filly glared at me, or at least I believe that's what she was trying to do, it looked more like a pout. She huffed, "You shouldn't be trying to move. Here, drink. This will help."

I was going to protest. I was certain there were others more in need of Princess Lucy's healing cordial. But, the moment I opened my mouth to say so, the filly promptly poured a drop of her cordial in. As I swallowed, I wondered how much time she had spent with Alithia if she already copied the method that healer favored the few times I had allowed her to treat me in the past. I was distracted from my thoughts when not even a moment after Princess Lucy had administered the cordial I could feel a new sensation like the heat of a candle or even the sun now covered all of my injuries. At once soothing and strengthening, I knew before I even tried that I would be able to stand. Reaching past Princess Lucy, I grabbed my claymore then I rose to my feet. Towering over Princess Lucy, who still watched me with wide eyes, I sheathed my claymore then bowed to her. Apparently, that act reassured her that I was hale as she giggled then hurried to the next wounded soldier who lay some ten yards beyond me.

Knowing that the youngest Royal was safe was comforting, but I still wanted to see with my own eyes that the others were also out of harm's way. Peter had been a dangerous situation last I saw him, thrown from Faries' back and with Fell Beasts closing in, though I had done my best to cut down as many heading towards him as I could during my charge. Edmund...he had been with the archers, but Aslan only knew what the colt might have chosen to do in the heat of battle and with his brother endangered, perhaps even confront Jadis herself.

I was more than a little relieved when I spotted Faries trotting alongside another Unicorn some paces ahead of me, for I had feared the worst when he had been shot, even if the Unicorn could be annoyingly pretentious. I suspected Lucy's cordial was responsible for the Unicorn's ability to toss his head high as he recounted to one of his cousins in aggrieved tones how Ginarrbrik had shot him. I wondered if he would continue to serve as Peter's war mount simply because of the insult he associated with the event. Faries had already disappeared from sight, though not from hearing, when I rounded a bend and finally spotted the sight I most wanted to witness.

Peter and Edmund were sitting on the ground, speaking quietly to one another. I stopped and took the opportunity to visually check them for injuries. Both colts were battered and worn, but seemed whole though judging by Peter's protective hold on his younger brother's shoulder, I suspected that something had indeed happened to Edmund. During their talk, Edmund suddenly laughed and rotated his body more towards me and I couldn't stifle my gasp as I took in the sight of his bloody tabard. I didn't know what had happened but even from a distance I could tell that wound would have been fatal save for his sister's cordial. I hesitated then chose to leave the brothers to themselves for a little longer, I would find out what had happened later...and I had no doubt that I would not like the telling of the story.

Moving away from where the Princes took comfort in the fact that they were still alive, I angled my path to reach the place where I had fought with Otmin. However, I hadn't gone a handful of steps when I stopped. I had yet to see Princess Susan. She had not been with her brothers, and I wondered if she had wandered off to give them privacy and herself some space from the battlefield. I had not interacted with the eldest Daughter of Eve much, but I could tell that she was not one accustomed to battle nor eager to see others experience it.

Reversing my direction, I quickly trotted toward one of the first places where the rocky outcroppings gave away to the plains. It wasn't far from where the Princes still held their own private counsel, but they were so caught up in their conversation that they did not notice my passing, something I made a note to address in future training sessions. Not even thirty yards from where I had left the Princes behind, I spotted Princess Susan standing with her back to me. Her bow was limply clasped in her left hand while her head was bent perhaps with sorrow over the lives lost today, perhaps with gratefulness that her own family was alive and safe. I didn't know, but it could have easily been both or something else entirely.

Satisfied that the elder Princess was also safe and hale, I turned to leave her to her privacy whilst making plans to find one of the big Cats and assign them to keep guard over her, preferably Sherket or Esmae. I froze for the span of a single heartbeat when I heard a bellow from behind me. Wheeling around, I was shocked to see Otmin charging for Susan with his scimitar raised high. I immediately galloped forward, drawing my claymore as I angled myself to cut between the Minotaur and the Princess.

For a moment, I feared I would not reach them in time. Then, Susan stumbled back a step and swung her bow out to catch Otmin across the snout. The blow didn't harm him, but it stunned him enough that he did not immediately swing his scimitar at her. I lunged forward, registering in the back of my mind that there was so little room that I had actually brushed against Susan when I darted between her and Otmin. I raised my claymore and could feel the blade tremor under the strength of Otmin's strike. Narrowing my eyes, I shoved hard against his scimitar. Pulling back I launched three hard blows in quick succession, forcing Otmin back away from Princess Susan. We locked blades for a moment and I could see how pain mixed with hatred in Otmin's dark eyes, for unlike me, he had received no healing cordial.

We broke apart and eyed each other, looking for an opening. We were still evenly matched for though he was wounded, I could not and would not allow the Princess to be vulnerable so I was constrained in how I attacked as I fought just as much to remain between Otmin and her as I did to defeat him. Otmin bellowed. I shifted my stance to meet his charge. I caught the edge of his blade and knocked it aside to land a blow against his side just below his left arm and above his armor. Otmin tried to gore me and I smoothly avoided his horns. I brought my claymore up in an arc and Otmin blocked the strike but stumbled back two steps from the force of my blow.

Otmin was tiring as his wounds caught up with him and I pressed my advantage. I would see this ended once and for all. Launching a series of offensive strikes, I hit his scimitar five times in rapid succession and put all of my weight behind each blow. Otmin's arms wavered under the fourth blow and then my fifth blow knocked his scimitar from his weakened grip. Without wavering, I tilted my claymore up at an angle and punched through Otmin's armor up into his heart. The Minotaur tossed his head up and I could see the light fade from his eyes. Sliding my claymore free, I stepped back as Otmin slumped to the ground. He would not be able to recover from the injury I had rendered him.

Cleaning my weapon, I felt one of the burdens I had been carrying for nearly three decades lift as I realized I had finally avenged my father's death. No more would Otmin terrorize the innocents or lurk in the shadows of a battlefield waiting to murder those trying to aid the wounded in the aftermath of a battle. It was finally over. I could leave the burden of guilt that I had not reached my father in time to fight off Otmin before he dealt the killing blow.

Turning to Princess Susan as I sheathed my claymore, I found her with her bow in one hand and her horn in the other. She seemed shaken but assured me she was all right when I questioned her. I nodded then we both turned as we heard Peter shout, "Susan! Susan, where are you?"

I looked down at her and kept my voice gentle as I spoke, "Go join your brothers, your highness, I believe they might have heard the fight. They're worried about you. Reassure them." She nodded and moved toward the direction of Peter's calls, but stopped when I added, "Your highness, it would ease my mind if you and your brothers remained near some of the soldiers until we leave the battlefield."

She nodded again, "Of course, that seems best. And, thank you, General."

I bowed in silent acceptance of her thanks then watched as she hurried to meet her brothers. I didn't have to go far before I found my twin blades where Otmin had tossed them to the ground. Judging by the tracks, he had been aided by at least two other Minotaurs but they had not aided him in the attack. Looking around, I realized that Otmin had had the perfect view of Princess Susan where she had stood atop the incline though he himself had been hidden from her line of sight. I could only conclude that the sight of the Princess had driven Otmin to still make an attempt to foil the prophecy even though his mistress was dead. Cleaning and sheathing my weapons, I once again trotted up the incline and paused besides Otmin's body. I paused for the span of two heartbeats, but when I continued on, I left behind more than the body of the Witch's Minotaur General. I left behind all those years of guilt and pain and thirst for vengeance that had gnawed at my heart since that fateful day when Otmin and I had crossed the bounds to personal foes. That memory no longer had the right to haunt me. What I took with me was the determination to continue protecting the four rightful sovereigns of Narnia to my dying breath. There would be other enemies like Otmin and I would fight them all to protect the Four. Their protection was my charge now. I would not waver in performing that duty.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so no I've not forgotten about the next chapter of ****_Revealed_****, but the plot bunny responisble for this oneshot demanded to be written and it's not as angsty as the next chapter of ****_Revealed_**** shall be. This is basically the conclusion of the conflict between Oreius and Otmin as touched on in my two-shot ****_Chosen_****. Please click that big blue review button below and let me know what you think about this story. Also, let me know if you have any requests for future stories in your review or via PM and I shall do my best to fulfill the request.**


End file.
